Don't Look Now
by 10010x
Summary: Kim Jongin tertangkap basah oleh pacar bermata bulatnya, Do Kyungsoo saat sedang melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan kegiatan yang iyaiya diruang kelas Chanyeol! Apa yang akan terjadi pada Jongin? Akankah Kyungsoo memberinya hukuman? Kaisoo/BL/Smut/Lemon/Oneshot/Sequel Play Naughty. R&R please? :)


Title: Don't Look Now

Pairing: Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo (KaiSoo)

Rated: M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Smut, Lemon, etc.

_[I suggest you to listen to Ariana Grande – Love Me Harder while reading this fiction]_

I FULLY OWN THE STORY, THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO GOD and me

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Jongin hanya bisa menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak keras karena menyaksikan pemandangan di depan matanya. _Dasar orang – orang gila_. Itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ya, dia sedang melihat temannya yang mungil, Baekhyun sedang dipersetubuhi oleh manusia bertelinga besar, Chanyeol. Dan ia sangat puas mengerjai Baekhyun yang sedang di iyaiyakan oleh Chanyeol. Tapi anehnya, Jongin malah semakin tertarik saja melihat permainan mereka. Untung saja Kyungsoo, pacar bermata bulatnya itu sedang berada di perpustakan, kalau tidak...

"Kim Jongin, sedang apa kau disitu?"

Pasti dia sudah bertanya seperti itu dan...

Sebentar.

Kenapa rasanya nyata sekali?

Jongin menoleh kearah belakangnya. Ia membatu seketika. Ternyata itu bukanlah khayalan yang sedang dikarang oleh otaknya, melainkan kejadian yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

"Um, ehmm tidak aku hanya menjatuhkan tasku. Sungguh! Hehehe" kata Jongin salah tingkah

Kyungsoo memicingkan kedua matanya. Dilihatnya ada dua tas yang sedang dipegang oleh kekasih berkulit tan nya, kemudian ia menatap lurus apa yang ada didalam kelasnya dan mata bulatnya berhasil membola dengan sempurna. Kemudian matanya ia kembalikan ke keadaan semula dan muka datarnya semakin datar dari biasanya

"Berdiri Kim Jongin" perintah Kyungsoo. Jongin yang sedang dalam posisi terduduk itupun dengan sigapnya berdiri

"Ayo kita pulang" kata Kyungsoo dengan seringaian yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh Jongin. Jongin yakin, ia tidak akan selamat hari ini

Sesampainya diapartemen mereka, Kyungsoo hanya diam saja dan melakukan aktifitas yang biasa mereka lakukakn. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo lebih diam daripada sebelumnya, membuat Jongin salah tingkah.

"Soo, kau mau movie..."

Brakk. Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kata – katanya, terdengar suara pintu kamar Kyungsoo... atau kamar mereka dibanting dengan keras. Jongin menghela nafas. Kyungsoo pasti masih marah soal tadi. Kyungsoo memang orang yang disiplin tapi Jongin yakin, yang membuatnya marah bukanlah aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tapi namjachingu yang sangat disayanginya melihat kejadian seperti itu dengan tatapan lapar. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin geram.

Jongin berjalan kearah kamar mereka berdua. Ya, mereka memang sudah tinggal satu atap sejak mereka SMP karena orangtua mereka yang terlalu sibuk. Toh orangtua mereka juga tahu kalau mereka saling berpacaran dan berbagi kamar dan mereka sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Perlahan, Jongin mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ia mengetuknya sampai tiga kali tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari sang kekasih.

"Kyung? Aku masuk ya..." katanya pelan sambil memutar knob pintu kamarnya yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Ia memasuki kamar mereka yang sangat disukai Jongin karena ada wangi khas Kyungsoo juga disini. Serta ada bingkaian foto nya dengan Kyungsoo di meja belajarnya. Jika boleh, ia ingin setiap saat berada dikamar ini dengan Kyungsoo.

Ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca buku. Perlaha tapi pasti, ia berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Soo-ah... Kau masih marah ya karena tadi? Mianhae bae..." Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa – apa dan menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya lalu ditaruhnya diatas meja.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lekat – lekat. Tangan mungilnya mengarungi rambut Jongin, keningnya lalu perlahan turun menuju matanya, pipinya, hidungnya, bibirnya, lehernya... kemudian berhenti didasi yang Jongin kenakan. Perlahan ia membuka dasi tersebut dan mengikatkannya pada kedua mata Jongin.

"Kyungsoo..? Apa yang kau..." kata Jongin sembari ingin membuka dasi yang diikatkan pada kedua matanya. Tetapi aksinya ditahan oleh jemari – jemari Kyungsoo.

"Don't look now, Kim Jongin" perintah Kyungsoo. Jongin yang bingung akhirnya hanya mengangguk.

Hening. Diruangan itu, hanya ada suara nafasnya dan Kyungsoo. Ia bisa merasakan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan kesana kemari tetapi ia tidak tahu untuk apa. Ia juga mendengar suara air yang sedang diteguk. Kyungsoo sedang minum rupanya.

"Ahh... Uhh.. Pa...nas" sebuah suara mengagetkan Jongin dan memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta selama 30 detik.

"Kyungsoo? Ka-Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin

"Panas... Jongin... Ahhh" rengek Kyungsoo keras.

Jongin yang sudah khawatir dengan keadaan sang kekasih akhirnya melepas dasi yang melilit disekitar matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapan matanya. Tidak ada lagi sehelai benangpun yang menempel pada tubuh Kyungsoo dan yang paling mengagetkan... ia sedang berbaring dilantai dengan peluh yang membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya dan penis nya yang menegang dan berkedut dengan kaki terbuka, tubuh yang meronta pelan dan tangan yang menjambaki pelan rambutnya. Jongin yang masih membatu ditempatnya hanya bisa meneguk air liurnya saat ini dan mengontrol nafsunya yang langsung memuncak langsung sampai ke ubun – ubun yang berhasil membangunkan juniornya.

"Jongin... ban...tu aku... uhhh" katanya sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan memelas sekaligus frustasi. Jongin masih tidak bergerak karena otak lambannya masih memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jongin... je-jebal..."Kyungsoo yang tidak tahan akhirnya merangkak menuju kekasih berkulit tan nya itu.

"Kyung... hmpphh" bibir Jongin langsung dikunci oleh bibir ranum Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melahap bibir Jongin dengan sangat lapar. Ia menggigit – gigit dan menjilati bibir Jongin seperti sesuatu yang paling enak yang pernah ia cicipi. Ia memasuki goa hangat Jongin untuk beradu dengan lidah namjachingunya. Nafsu Jongin tidak bisa diredam lagi, dia membalas ciuman Kyungsoo dengan tidak kalah panasnya. Ia bermain dengan lidah Kyungsoo didalam mulutnya kemudian mendorong lidah kekasihnya masuk ke mulur Kyungsoo untuk membuktikan bahwa ialah yang mendominasi.

"Nghh.. ckk ahh" Kyungsoo melenguh dalam ciuman mereka. Sekarang ia duduk dipangkuan Jongin tanpa memberhentikkan aktifitas mereka. Jemari – jemari cantiknya memegangi rambut Jongin, sesekali mengacaknya karena kenikmatan. Tangan nakal Jongin juga tidak mau kalah, mereka menjelajahi punggung Kyungsoo, kemudian turun ke pantatnya dan meremasnya kuat.

"Ahhh... hhh" Kyungsoo menepuk pelan dada Jongin, tanda ia sudah kehabisan nafasnya. Mau tidak mau, Jongin harus melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Kyungsoo buru – buru mengambil nafas dan Jongin masih memperhatikan bibir Kyungsoo yang menjadi sangat merah karena ulahnya dan entah saliva siapa yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, lalu perlahan matanya melihat leher mulus Kyungsoo. Nafsu Jongin makin memburu, dilahapnya dengan ganas leher putih mulus Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh.. Jong.. Nghh" desah Kyungsoo nikmat. Desahan Kyungsoo bagaikan lagu ditelinga seorang Kim Jongin. Ditinggalkannya beberapa jejak merah keunguan dileher mulus kekasihnya itu. Tidak lupa juga kedua tangannya memilin nipple sang kekasih yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Dari leher, Jongin kini memainkan puting Kyungsoo dengan lidah dan giginya yang berbaris rapih.

"Ahh.. Terusshh.. Hnn" desah Kyungsoo sambil menggigir bibir bawahnya saat Jongin menggigit putingnya gemas.

Tangan manis Kyungsoo memegangi pipi Jongin, kemudian memegang dagunya agar Jongin melihat kearah matanya. Jongin menatap kedua bola mata Kyungsoo dalam. Tersirat hasrat yang besar didalamnya.

Dipegangnya kedua tangan Jongin di belakang badan sang seme olehnya lalu keduanya ia ikat dengan dasi milik sang kekasih. "Kenapa aku diikat lagi Kyung?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan memberimu pelajaran karena meninggalkanku diperpustakaan" Kyungsoo mulai menggerakan tangan lentiknya menyusuri tubuh Jongin yang masih terbungkus seragam sekolahnya. Dengan sigap, ia membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Jongin dan hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya saja.

"Uhh.. Mian Kyung... Hmm" desah Jongin saat Kyungsoo mulai menggigit, menghisap dan menjilati lehernya ganas.

Kyungsoo mulai menggerak – gerakan pinggulnya nakal dan menggesek – gesekkan penisnya dengan penis Jongin yang masih berada didalam sarangnya.

"Ahh.. Jongin kau besar..." desah Kyungsoo nikmat sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher sang pria tan didepannya.

Kyungsoo tidak mau berhenti, ia terus saja menggesek – gesekkan penisnya dengan penis Jongin tanpa ampun. Ia tidak perduli dengan celana Jongin sudah sangat mengetat dan penis nya sudah sangat berdiri. Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga frustasi ingin memasukkan penis Jongin dalam lubangnya, tapi ia harus memberi Jongin pelajaran terlebih dahulu. Cairan precum Kyungsoo mulai menetesi celana Jongin dan celana Jongin kini telah basah karena precum Kyungsoo dan precumnya.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo membuka celana dalam Jongin dan meneguk salivanya sendiri. ia langsung disambut oleh penis Jongin yang sudah sangat berdiri dan mengeras dengan urat yang sangat jelas. Sepertinya lenguhan serta gesekkan penis Kyungsoo terhadap penisnya berhasil membuat Jongin terangsang. Apalagi sekarang tangannya terikat, memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi membolakan matanya menatap penis miliknya. Jujur ia sangat bangga kalau miliknya bisa memuaskan kekasih bermata bulatnya ini. Padangan Jongin sekarang tidak lepas dari bibir merah Kyungsoo. Oh betapa inginnya dia agar bibir itu mengulum penisnya sekarang juga.

Dan ternyata fantasi Jongin kali ini menjadi kenyataan. Kyungsoo meraih penis Jongin dan mengocoknya pelan sebelum memasukian penis besar milik Jongin kedalam mulut mungilnya. Ia membuat gerakkan menaik turun kan kepalanya, sesekali menjilati ujung penis Jongin dan menyedotnya kuat serta memainkan bola – bola yang ada dibawah penisnya.

"Kyungie... Lepashhkan tangankuh... Ahhku minta maafhh ahh" kata Jongin sambil memegangi seprei dengan kuat. Tidak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan kekasih mungilnya.

Kyungsoo berhenti mengulum penis Jongin dengan sedotan kuat sebagai sentuhan akhirnya. Tapi sayang sekali, Kyungsoo tidak melepaskan ikatan Jongin. Ia malah mengambil dasi miliknya yang tergeletak dilantai, kembali duduk dipangkuan Jongin dan mengikatkan dasi itu pada kedua matanya. Ia mengeluarkan senyumnya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan saat mengikat mata Jongin. Walaupun Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi tiba – tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Kyungsoo menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil memegangi penis Jongin dan menggesekkan ujungnya dengan pantatnya.

"Nghh... Aahh" desah Kyungsoo tepat disebelah telinga Jongin. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia frustasi terus – terusan digoda oleh Kyungsoo. Ia ingin berada didalam Kyungsoo sekarang juga. Fuck him hard till he's begging for more. Tapi dia dalam keadaan terikat sekarang. Shit! Dia harus melepaskan ikatan ini karena erangan demi erangan Kyungsoo semakin membuatnya frustasi.

"Kyungsoo... Lepaskan aku... ahhh" pinta Jongin frustasi. Tetapi Kyungsoo lagi – lagi tidak mengindahkannya. Sekarang ia malah sedang mengocok penis Jongin dengan tempo cepat, sesekali ia hanya menyesapi penis Jongin dan nafas hangat Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Jongin makin ingin memasukkan penisnya kedalam manhole Kyungsoo.

"Soo... Biarkanhh aku masuk.. Ke dalammuhhh" desah Jongin diakhir kalimatnya. Dengan sigap, Kyungsoo menutup ujung penis Jongin dengan jempolnya, membuat empunya semakin frustasi. Penisnya yang besar itu semakin menunjukkan garis urat tebal disana, tanda ingin mengeluarkan spermanya di manhole Kyungsoo.

"Andwae. Salahmu sendiri.. Ahh karena melihathh.. tubuh oranglain... uhhh dengan tatapan seperti ituhh" jelas Kyungsoo tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan, juniornya sakit sekali, rasanya ingin ia mengeluarkan cairan spermanya diperut berabs Jongin.

Kyungsoo menindih penis Jongin dengan pantatnya dan mengocok penis nya sendiri dengan tempo cepat. "Uhh.. Ahh.. Jong..Kai..." racau Kyungsoo tidak karuan. Jika Kyungsoo sudah memanggil Jongin dengan nama kecilnya, Kai, berarti Kyungsoo sangat marah, atau sangat nafsu.

"Ahhh" desahan panjang dialunkan bibir Kyungsoo, tanda klimaksnya yang pertama. Ia dengan seenaknya menyemprotkan sperma nya ke arah abs Jongin, membuat Jongin makin merindirng karena kini sperma hangat Kyungsoo mengalir di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya yang terengah – engah sehabis klimaks, dan Jongin sama sekali belum ingin klimaks sebelum merasakan hole Kyungsoo yang menjepit penisnya dengan rakus.

"Ahhhh" Keinginan Jongin pun dikabulkannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo memasukkan penis Jongin kedalam penis nya, masih dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang berada dipangkuan Jongin.

"Uhh Kyung, kau sempit sekali... hmm" Jongin sontak mengerang, merasakan manhole Kyungsoo yang sangat sempit dan tidak dipersiapkan terlebih dahulu.

"Ahhh penismu benar – benar hebat Kai... uhh" racau Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kasar, merasakan kesakitan dan kenikmatan secara bersamaan ketika Jongin memasuki dirinya, langsung menabrak sweetspotnya.

Kyungsoo terus menggenjotkan penis besar Jongin didalamnya dengan kasar dan tanpa ampun. Seisi ruangan mereka dipenuhi dengan desahan dan racauan nakal Kyungsoo serta Jongin yang meminta agar Kyungsoo melepaskan ikatan dimata dan tangannya.

"Mianhae.. Kyung uhh tak akan ku ulangi..." rengek Jongin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengerjai Baekhyun, Soo... aku bersumpah hmm" ucap Jongin sambil mengecup, menjilati dan menggigit leher putih Kyungsoo, mengklaim Kyungsoo sebagai miliknya seorang.

"Tapi... kau ahh melihat badan mereka denganhhh tatapan yang ahhh.." Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin klimaksnya yang kedua segera dikeluarkan karena merasakkan sesuatu yang luar biasa karena sejak awal memang sudah ditubrukkan pada sweetspotnya oleh Jongin.

"Jangan.. ahh ulangi itu lagi Kai... Kau hanya milikku seorang...hhh" Jongin turun untuk menjilat puting Kyungsoo lagi dengan rakus.

"Aku janji Soo-ah... Aku hanya milikmu. Selamanya." Ucap Jongin disela kegiatannya menjilat puting Kyungsoo

Tangan Kyungsoo mulai meraba semua yang ada didepannya, mencari – cari tangan Jongin yang ia ikat sebelumnya. Ia meraba dari bagian leher Jongin, turun keperutnya lalu ke pantatnya dan menemukkan tangannya yang ia ikat disana, kemudian dilepaskannya ikatan yang melilit ditangan Jongin sedari tadi.

Setelah Kyungsoo membuka ikatan ditangan Jongin, Jongin langsung membuka ikatan yang menutupi matanya dan langsung mengangkat Kyungsoo yang ada dipangkuannya dan merebahkannya lembut dikasur mereka. Jongin menaruh kedua kaki Kyungsoo dipundaknya dan makin mempercepat tempo gerakan penisnya.

"Ahh.. Kyungsoo hole mu mengapit penisku kuat sekali uhhh" racau Jongin ditengah aktifitas mereka.

"Jongin... Ahhhku mau keluarhhh" kata Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin melepaskan semua hasratnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jongin dengan sigap meraih penis Kyungsoo dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo yang terbuai karena kenikmatannya mengerang dengan lebih keras dan tangannya memegangi seprei kasurnya dengan kuat.

"Jongin.. Ahhhh" Kyungsoo melesatkan klimaksnya yang kedua dengan sperma nya yang sekali lagi mengarah ke perut berabs Jongin. Jongin makin mempercepat temponya menubrukkan penisnya di hole Kyungsoo dan klimaks setelahnya.

"Kyungsoo... Ahhhh"

Jongin merebahkan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Mereka baru saja klimaks bersama hari ini.

Jongin bangun dari sebelah Kyungsoo dan menindih Kyungsoo, menopang badannya dengan kedua tangannya disekeliling Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau apa Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Tentu saja ronde selanjutnya. Bersiaplah, karena kau dari pertama sudah menggodaku dengan tubuh indahmu itu. Aku jadi tidak bisa menghapusnya dari ingatanku dan jadi ingin mencobamu lagi dan lagi" jelas Jongin sambil mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Kyungsoo yang sudah merah padam. Nafas hangat Jongin semakin menerpa Kyungsoo. Dalam waktu singkat, Jongin mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam ciuman yang panas.

"Nghh..." desah Kyungsoo ditengah ciuman mereka. Jongin menggigit sedikit bibir bawah Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo mempersilahkannya masuk kedalam goa hangatnya untuk beradu lidah dengan lidahnya. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan lidah mereka beradu dengan sengit. Suara decakkan dan erangan memenuhi kamar mereka.

Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang memisahkan ciuman mereka berdua karena kehabisan pasokkan udara. Jongin mau tak mau melepaskannya dan terciptalah benang saliva diantara mereka. Jongin menatap sudut bibir Kyungsoo, terdapat campuran saliva mereka yang menuruni dari sudut bibirnya terus ke leher mulusnya.

Jongin melahap leher Kyungsoo dengan rakus, turun ke dadanya dan menciumi perutnya. Tidak lupa juga ia meninggalkan beberapa tanda yang mengklaim Kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Tangan kanannya sibuk memilin puting Kyungsoo sementara tangan kirinya mencari dasi yang tadi ia letakkan dikasur. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengambil dasi itu dan mengikatkannya pada kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin... Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Mengikatmu seperti yang tadi kau lakukan padaku. Aku ingin kau juga merasakannya" kata Jongin sambil membuat simpul pita di tangan Kyungsoo.

Ia melanjutkan aktifitasnya, membuat Kyungsoo mengerang tidak karuan karena sentuhan Jongin dan karena obat yang tadi ia minum masih bekerja sampai sekarang. Kyungsoo meraba – raba punggung Jongin dengan tangannya yang terikat, sementara tangan kanan Jongin menelusuri tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian turun ke dalam pahanya.

"Aaahhnn.." Kyungsoo mengerang saat Jongin mengusap – usap dengan lembut bagian dalam paha Kyungsoo karena menimbulkan sensasi geli dan juga nikmat dalam saat yang bersamaan. Precum Kyungsoo pun semakin mengalir dengan deras membasahi bagian dalam pahanya dan juga seprei.

Jongin menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar dan melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang dibasahi oleh peluh terbaring didepannya, tatapan Kyungsoo yang seperti memohon dan bibirnya yang merah karena ia menggigitnya daritadi serta bagian bawahnya yang sudah sangat basah.

"Kau indah sekali Soo... dan basah." Tambah Jongin diakhir kalimatnya sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Jangan menggodaku... ayo cepat lakukan.. Ahhh" Kyungsoo mengerang diakhir kalimatnya karena Jongin yang memasukkan penis Kyungsoo kedalam mulutnya. Ia membuat gerakkan keatas dan kebawah, sesekali menyedot penis namjachingunya dengan kencang

"Le-lebih.. cepatthhh Kai... Ahhh" Kyungsoo mengacak – acak rambut Jongin, sesekali menjambaknya karena kenikmatan yang didapatkannya.

Jongin mempercepat tempo gerakannya dan dalam waktu singkat, Kyungsoo melakukan klimaksnya yang ketiga didalam mulut Jongin. Jongin meneguk sperma Kyungsoo dengan senang hati, ia menyisakan sedikit sperma Kyungsoo didalam mulutnya dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam ciuman yang panas sekali lagi, membiarkan Kyungsoo merasakan sperma nya sendiri.

Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang memisahkan ciuman mereka karena kehabisan pasokan udara. Jongin melihat muka Kyungsoo yang sudah merah karena ke habisan udara. _Cantik sekali_. Pikirnya.

"Hei aku dengar bodoh. Aku ini masih namja" kata Kyungsoo tiba – tiba. Ternyata Jongin terlalu besar mengeluarkan pikirannya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan menyodorkan tangannya kearah bibir Kyungsoo, ia mengerti dan mengambil tangan Jongin, menciuminya dan menjilat – jilati setiap sela jemari Jongin dengan gerakan seduktif, membuat si empunya sedikit mengerang.

Setelah dirasa cukup basah, Jongin menarik tangannya dari Kyungsoo dan memasukan jari tengah dan manisnya ke manhole Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh.. A-Appo..." rintih Kyungsoo kesakitan saat Jongin memasukkan jarinya lalu menggerakannya di dalam manhole nya.

Jongin menciumi perut Kyungsoo agar si empunya melupakan rasa sakit karena sekarang Jongin menambah satu digit lagi jari telunjuknya dan agak mempercepat gerakannya.

Setelah dirasa Kyungsoo sudah cukup terbiasa, ia mengganti tangannya dengan penis nya yang ia kocok terlebih dahulu agar lebih tegang, membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi posisi tengkurap lalu memasukannya ke dalam manhole Kyungsoo.

"Aaahhh.." Kyungsoo menaikkan posisi pantatnya dan mendesah keras saat benda yang lebih besar daripada jari Jongin masuk kedalam tubuhnya, memberikan sensasi penuh didalam perutnya.

"Bergeraklah.." Kyungsoo memberikan lampu hijau untuk Jongin, dan Jongin pun mulai bergerak didalam manhole Kyungsoo, berusaha mencari sweetspot sang kekasih.

"Ahhhh disitu... Terushh Jongin..." Jongin menyeringai ketika Kyungsoo memohon padanya untuk menabrakkan penisnya pada sweetpotnya. Dengan tempo cepat, Jongin terus menabrakkan penisnya pada sweetspot Kyungsoo tanpa ampun, membuat sang uke merasa melayang dibuatnya.

"Kai... Ahhhku mau keluarhh ahhhn" ucap Kyungsoo di sela aktifitas panas mereka. Jongin menciumi punggung Kyungsoo sambil meraih penisnya dan mengocoknya cepat dan menaikkan tempo penisnya didalam manhole Kyungsoo.

"Jonginhhh.." Kyungsoo melepaskan klimaksnya yang ke empat hari ini. Jongin makin mempercepat tempo penisnya didalam manhole Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.." Jongin menyemburkan seluruh sperma nya didalam manhole sang kekasih. Spermanya terlalu banyak sampai hole Kyungsoo tidak dapat menelan semuanya. Sisanya turun ke paha dan betis Kyungsoo, serta seprei mereka.

Kyungsoo langsung ambruk dikasur dan Jongin yang menindih tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kondisi penis Jongin yang belum dikeluarkan dari hole Kyungsoo.

"Ronde 3?" kata Jongin berbisik seduktif disebelah telinga Kyungsoo, membuat si empunya mengerang tertahan.

"Apapun untukmu, Kim Jongin" kata Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan badannya dan mulai mengajak Jongin kedalam ciuman panas.

FIN

Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun! Tsu kembali lagi dengan fanfic Kaisoo yang sudah dijanjikan! aduh bagus gak? hot gak? wkwkwk Tsu harap semuanya suka deh ya ^^ makasih buat yang udah review di fanfic Play Naughty :** aduh gak nyangka banget responnya bakal bagus dari kalian semua makasih banyak :""") *ciumin satu - satu*

Kalo kalian suka karya Tsu, Tsu bakal terus nulis kokkk, asal direview ya hehehe kalo emang ada yang kurang atau pengen request bilang aja ke Tsu. Mudah - mudahan Tsu bikinin hehehe.

Tsu gak mau nganggep reader Tsu cuma reader aja jadi yang punya insta atau twitter bisa diliat dibio Tsu ya nanti kita chitchat ahooy :)) (emang ada yang mau?-_-)

Ne, sekian dulu dari Tsu! Kamsahamnida^^ Annyeong~


End file.
